A Million Miles
by TutsTemplar
Summary: A family one-shot, two people observe Bella and Edward. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. Fluff.


She stood, observing, a million miles away and above. But for all the clarity of her vision, she could have been in the very same room as the two lovers.

She lay, sprawled gracefully across the mattress in a surprisingly confined manner. Isabella Marie Swan's eyes were still and closed, locking her status of sleep into place.

He lay beside her on the relatively small bed. His bronze hair still fell messily into his face, but he takes no notice, staring at the small sleeping frame before him. Slowly, he raises his hand, and gently brushes his fingers along the pale skin of her cheek, as though she would shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen smiles softly, resting his head beside hers, his eyes trained fixedly on his love.

Isabella rolls onto her side, smiling blearily, her heart rate slowly picking up into a steady rate of wakefulness.

"Hey," she whispers, her voice hoarse, but still smooth as silk.

Edward smiles at her, his hand finding hers, intertwining his fingers amidst hers. "Did I wake you up?"

She raises his palm to her face, laying a tender kiss on the exposed flesh. "Never."

Scooting closer, he raises his other hand, and sweeps his fingers across her exposed collarbone. "You are so beautiful in the morning."

She blushes a delicate shade of red, staring in admiration and adoration at his face. "You don't look half-bad yourself at these hours, either."

From where she stood, a million miles away and above, her heart flutters, and her hand closes over-top that of her husband's. His free hand presses over the top of hers, trapping their hands together, a tender embrace of palms and fingers and thumbs.

A million miles away and above, as she rests her head on his shoulder, she stares back downwards at the Earth, staring at two of the three people she loved the most.

Back on the Earth, Bella closes the distance between herself and Edward, her arms entrapping his neck, as best as their feeble strength could.

Edward's arms, in turn, wrap around her waist. At a measured pace, his face dips to meet hers, his lips barely brushing those of his other half.

Bella barely manages to contain herself, so over-come with love, as she always was at moments such as these, that she can not restrain herself from forcing her lips upon his again, with more strength, losing all insecurities she may have recently felt.

He chuckles quietly into the kiss, before returning it, with equal fervor. It is, surprisingly, Bella, who breaks the kiss, her breath coming in quick gasps, attempting to regain control of her lungs.

"Sleep well?" Edward asks, face carefully composed, apart from the large grin that threatens to break the surface of his placid mask.

She ignores his question, instead demanding, "How can you always remain so intolerably composed?"

He laughs again, skimming his nose along the line of her jaw. "It is not without effort."

Much to his, and the two on-lookers amusement, her heart skips an unsteady beat.

"Perhaps, one day, I shall be able to remain as composed as you." Bella sighs wistfully into the warm summer morning air of the room. "But I somehow doubt it."

The sun breaks from its cover of clouds at that moment, casting sunlight into the room. Edward immediately begins to shine and glimmer, but he does not notice, and, for once, nor does Bella.

Instead, they both stare down at the engagement ring on the third finger of her left hand. It, too, casts a parade of multi-colored rainbows into the room- though not quite as many as Edward.

The utter contentment and love of the moment is palpable, a think cord, millions- no, billions of them, perhaps even trillions, connecting the two of them to each other. The room swathed the two lovers in a shroud of warmth, emanating from their very souls.

Edward takes Bella's face in his hands, gentle, but rough with a desperate sort of need at the same time.

"I love you." He says, his voice strained with unsuppressed emotion, his expression screaming the very truth of his words.

Bella's expression mirrored his exactly. "I love you."

Edward initiates yet another kiss, this one more care-free, passionate, and heated then any ever shared before.

A million miles away and above, Elizabeth Mason wipes fallen tears from her cheeks, sniffling, her heart swelling with so many uncontained emotions, she felt as though she would soon burst at the seams.

"Shh." Edward Mason Sr. gathers her into her arms, crying a few scattered tears of joy of his own.

No words were necessary.

Because all that could be said was already shared.

Extending her arm, as though to caress the faces of the two eternal lovers below, Elizabeth takes in a deep shuddering breath.

She was so proud of Edward.

She was so proud of her son.


End file.
